The Safety Dance
A new arrival from London comes bearing new technology that could change everything. Cast * Sam Yao * Janine De Luca * Paula Cohen * Tony * Kefilwe Lobatse Plot Ain’t No Problem Tony emerges dehydrated but fundamentally unscathed. Paula snaps at Dr Lobatse, who is just trying to be helpful, but this is cut off as Sam informs you that Amelia Spens, Abel’s new commander, has arrived by helicopter and is experiencing some difficulty. Zoms have surrounded the door of the Comansys base, but Tony’s got a trick up his sleeve in the shape of a mysterious, zombie-repelling box. Canton Was Brave Sam and Paula are astounded to see the zoms fleeing as Tony operates the device. It looks like it will come in handy in rescuing Amelia from her chopper, so you head her way. As you run, Tony explains that the box came from Comansys in London and recounts his escapades with New Canton Five while they were fleeing from Diana, the business strategist for Comansys. Just Like Die Hard Tony continues his tale about New Canton Five, who lured Diana into a car park by holding a decoy box before razing it to the ground with explosives and burying themselves with it. Her team are still digging up the rubble in London, attempting to find the box. Any Way of Knowing Who Was Who? Tony recounts his sightings in London; hundreds of thousands of people marching at the same time - not zombified, but mind-controlled. He’d been living in the woods near Abel until the dam shut the water off, when he came out to investigate. He saw people being shipped out in jeeps and loading frozen bodies into lorries, but Diana arrived so he hid in a freezer. Hold It Steady Paula realises Tony’s story matches the description of how Maxine and the other missing Abel residents behaved before their traumatic departure, and asks Tony whether he saw or heard anything of Doctor Myers. He says they didn’t mention anyone else, and that she was referred to as “high-security cargo”. As he is about to expand, the device malfunctions and the zoms start heading back your way. Chopper Crash Is A Speciality Amelia radios in to check up on your progress and to give you an update on her situation. She’s stuck in a helicopter which has crashed into a tree and zoms are beginning to gather below her. Time is of the essence! Transcript drinks KEFILWE LOBATSE: Yes, that’s it! He’s probably suffering from dehydration. PAULA COHEN: Yes, I am a qualified doctor too, you know. Residence at Cedars-Sinai. I know how to treat dehydration. KEFILWE LOBATSE: Okay! PAULA COHEN: Can you talk now? TONY: I …yeah. I feel a bit… Oh, you gave me a proper turn there. Seeing you with that “5” on your jumper. My friend in London, Canton Five, kind of looked a bit like you. Different build, obviously, but still. PAULA COHEN: We need to get out of here, if you’re able to move. Here, if you listen to this, you’ll be able to hear our operator back at base. TONY: My friend Canton Five died, that’s the thing. Brought a building down just so they’d think the biggest hero in London was buried under it, with the most important box in London. PAULA COHEN: Sam? Any chance of a way out? SAM YAO: Uh, yeah, we’ve got a sort of problem, actually. JANINE DE LUCA: New Canton are saying that they have no free runners. They’re helping their people at the dam! Three were severely injured in the explosion! SAM YAO: Yeah, well, it’s not like we’re in any kind of shape to help them! PAULA COHEN: What’s going on, Sam? SAM YAO: Ugh, Abel’s new commander, Amelia Spens - she’s arrived. Well, kind of. Her helicopter landed not far from your position. Well, I say “landed”. It’s a bit more uh, crashy than that. Mechanical failure, not rocket launcher, just in case you’re getting any flashbacks, Five. Sounds like she’s not in any immediate danger. Unlike you. There are still zoms thronging around the door to that lab. TONY: Problems with zoms? PAULA COHEN: We’re a bit stuck in here, is the thing. Zombies at the entrance. TONY: That ain’t no problem. Look at this! rustles Got it off my friend Canton Five in London. Tell you what, there are people who’d kill a lot of people to get this thing. device on You wait ‘til you see what this thing does to zoms. Come on! rings, footsteps rings PAULA COHEN: That is incredible! SAM YAO: I have never seen anything like that in my life. The zombies are running away from you! TONY: Good, innit? Got this little baby, no zoms come near you. Kept me safe all the way from London. KEFILWE LOBATSE: They will not come within twenty feet! It is astonishing! SAM YAO: Yeah, yeah, we said that already. So, yeah, with that thing, I think you might be able to rescue our new base commander from a tree. Just keep heading the way you’re going. PAULA COHEN: Where did it come from? TONY: Oh, man, that is a story. Canton Five told me it came from “The Vault”. Like, of the Comansys Technologies Building in London. Bunch of people in London who were working to get in there because they heard there was something good in there. But they got double-crossed by this woman, Diana, right? PAULA COHEN: Diana Duncan-Pedley? Business strategist for Comansys? TONY: Dunno, mate. Anyway, this Diana double-crossed them. Canton Five had to go on the run, needed to get out of London, see? I helped. We got through the cordon together. But then… they just didn’t stop coming. Man, Canton was brave. Hey, let’s cut through that old rail tunnel. Feels like old times! Me and Canton Five had most of our best times in train tunnels. Oh, the stories I could tell you… TONY: - and then, we filled the whole of Southwark with sewage! Shame, really. I liked them posh new Jubilee line stations. Calm, like. Peaceful. Credit where it’s due, though – Canton Five was a quick thinker. When all the shenanigans was over, when they still kept coming, when we could see it was hopeless, Canton knew what to do. Said the only way they’d let anyone out of London was if they thought they knew where this little box is! So, Canton gave the box to me, right? But rigged up something that looked like it. Lured Diana to the multistory car park in Wood Green, do you know it? SAM YAO: Oh, actually, yeah. It’s massive, right? TONY: Yeah! We hooked up explosives to all the pillars. Ah, Canton Five really knew all about that stuff, man. Amazing, like Die Hard! Anyway, we made sure Diana saw Canton Five holding the thing, and then we brought the building down. PAULA COHEN: And Canton Five? TONY: Buried under ten tons of rubble, mate. But Diana and her people are still digging for it down there. They’ll be there for months, maybe years! Canton told me to head north, and east. That I’d find people with the same uniform Canton always wore. I was supposed to tell what I’d seen in London. What I’d seen is supposed to be the most important thing. I don’t know, though. If you can make a million of these, that has to be important, right? PAULA COHEN: Depends what you’ve seen in London. SAM YAO: Guys, slightly bad news, in that you seem to be sort of herding the zombies ahead of you, toward the tree where our new leader is uh, sitting. Maybe adjust your course so that you - yeah, thanks Paula, that’ll do it. Just pick up the pace for a few minutes. TONY: … so, yeah. Like, thousands of them. Hundreds of thousands! Hundreds of millions! No, maybe not that many. But loads! London’s full of those weirdly mind-controlled people. They all march at the same time, like this – speaks in monotone “I am a robot! I do what I’m told!” PAULA COHEN: Yes, we’ve lost some people like that ourselves. TONY: I know, mate. It’s bad when it happens like that. I had these friends in London, went off to get water, right? Never came back. Next thing, I see them marching along, left-right, left-right. Ugh, proper chilling. PAULA COHEN: I hate to think of London like that. All the places I grew up. TONY: You from London? PAULA COHEN: Belsize Park. TONY: Aw man, that is a nice station! All them old tiles, lovely. London’ll sort itself out, I bet. Robot people won’t keep her down. Hey, they had a bunch of them people in that place in the canal, did I say? Left-right, left-right. PAULA COHEN: Did you get a look at any of their faces? Did you see any of them? SAM YAO: Yeah, how did you end up in there, anyway? TONY: Bleeding Diana again. SAM YAO: Diana? Here? I thought you said she was in London. TONY: Yeah, that’s what I thought! But she obviously had some major problem with them people in the canal. I’d been hiding out in the woods for a few days, thought I must be getting close to where Canton told me to come, because I saw a couple of them people in uniform from far off. Almost said hello to them, until I saw they were doing the old left-right, left-right, you know? SAM YAO: Yeah. New Canton lost people as well. Ministry of Recovery say people have been taken from all over. TONY: Hid in the woods here for a while, but I didn’t see what was going on, not properly, until someone shut down the dam and the water drained away. Really weird… Suppose I got too close just because it was interesting, you know? All draining away, like someone pulled the plug out of the Thames! Not that you could pull the plug out of the Thames. The Thames’ll be there forever, dirty old lady. PAULA COHEN: We know someone rigged the dam to blow if it was tampered with. TONY: Yeah, that’s not the half of it! They was terrified, man! Shipping out their people in Jeeps, loading frozen people into like, weird coffin things on the back of lorries… PAULA COHEN: What do you mean, “frozen”? TONY: You know, like the movies. Like Ripley. But not in their pants. PAULA COHEN: Right. But did you - TONY: Not all of them were frozen, obviously. There was some scientists going, “She’s coming, she’s coming!” Thought I’d just nip in and take a look around before Anne Whitaker or Tyra Banks or whatever scary woman it was turned up. By the time I saw who was coming, it was too late. Diana took the place apart looking for anything about where they’d gone. I hid in the fridge. Didn’t think to look for me there. PAULA COHEN: And did you see their faces? Any of the people there? Was there any way of knowing who was who? Please, did anyone mention Ma- TONY: Just a sec – look at those zombies! Bet I could get them to fall off that bridge. Want to bet? moans TONY: Don’t like it so much now, do you? Don’t like being chased, do you? PAULA COHEN: That is really satisfying. TONY: What was that name you said, again? I heard a bunch of names being read out by some scientist bloke as they were loading people up. PAULA COHEN: Here, this is a picture of her. This is Maxine. TONY: A lot of faces in them tubes, I don’t know… PAULA COHEN: Myers. Doctor Maxine Myers. TONY: Doctor Myers? Why didn’t you say so? PAULA COHEN: What? TONY: Well, they didn’t mention anyone else! Said she was a high security cargo. I don’t know what was going on. He said something about needing to make sure… of device fades SAM YAO: That doesn’t sound good. TONY: No, we’re fine, mate. Sometimes goes wonky. It comes right back. PAULA COHEN: It’s fine, Sam. Just tell me what they said about Maxine. Tell me everything! SAM YAO: No, listen! The zoms are - well, they’re slowing down. Some of them are turning back towards you! TONY: It’s alright, just got to hold it steady. SAM YAO: Well, hold it steady, and run! drones TONY: There you go. Told you it was fine. SAM YAO: Oh, thank God. Guys, I’ve got an urgent caller on line two. PAULA COHEN: Sam, Tony’s seen Maxie - SAM YAO: I get it! But seriously, not now. I’ve managed to crossfeed Spens’ radio through to yours. Runner Five, Paula, and Tony, I guess – meet the new boss. AMELIA SPENS: Is this thing on? How does it - SAM YAO: Miss Spens? Your rescue team is on the air. AMELIA SPENS: Good. Fantastic. So, how long until you get here, uh, Runner… Five, is it? And Runner… oh, gosh, let’s see - clicking Runner Twenty-three? That can’t be right. Didn’t know they went that high. clicking I’ll have to fix the spreadsheet. growl Maybe later. Look, I hate to be a pain. Quick situation update, so we’re all on the same page. Helicopter crashed, as you know. It’s basically stuck in a tree. Zoms below, sort of gathering. Crew is dead. All alone. TONY: So what you’re saying is, hurry up? AMELIA SPENS: That would be the preferred course of action, yes. clicking And you are - ? TONY: We’re coming to get you. Five was saying a chopper crash is a speciality. We’ve got something to get you out of there. Category:Mission Category:Season Three